


In the Heat of Battle

by Alice_h



Series: A Secret Love [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: As the Rebellion launch their assault to take back the Stalacta Caves, Catra and Adora find themselves on opposing sides. However, they still want to make the most of their time together.





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking forward to writing this one. Hopefully I managed to juxtapose the fight and the relationship without mixing them together - something I did not want to do.
> 
> I'm also really taken with the idea that Catra is this outgoing, sassy person around others, but when she's alone with Adora she turns into a quiet and vulnerable person. Like Adora is the only person she feels safe enough to open up to, but everyone else she puts up this persona. I'll probably explore that more.

“We’re here,” a determined-sounding Glimmer stopped and put an arm out to indicate that the others should stop too. Adora and Bow looked at her, awaiting orders.

“Firstly, we need to take out those two guarding the entrance.”

“On it,” exclaimed Bow, taking out an arrow and aiming for the guards. The arrow flew across the cave entrance, expanding into a net just before capturing its target. The soldier was knocked to the floor, struggling to escape.

“Hey what?!” cried the other guard, before suffering the same fate at another of Bow’s arrows.

“Nice work, Bow,” Glimmer congratulated, eliciting a self-satisfied smile from the archer.

 The team were ushered forward by a very focused Glimmer, and they made their way to the entrance. Inside, the cavern formed a short corridor, curving around into what was a large open area. The Rebellion believed that this area was where the Horde had started setting up their outpost. The three of them sneaked their way inside and took up position behind a large rock which would give them a good opportunity to survey the area.

It appeared the Horde’s operations were already well under way. Lots of equipment had been set up in the centre of the cavern, with various technology lining the walls and command consoles lit. Adora’s attention was brought to the Horde soldiers working away there – it was her old team. She saw Lonnie and Kyle together at a console, and commanding them was -

 “Catra?” Adora stood up and walked out from behind the rock, moving to stand in the middle of the cavern. The other Rebellion fighters charged into the centre of the cave, ready to fight.

“Well, well, well,” purred Catra, who sidled up to the taller girl and began to pace around her, tracing a finger across her body, “If it isn’t Adora… you just can’t keep away, now, can you? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were here just for me.”

Adora stared ahead, not reacting. Catra leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Just play along, it’ll be fun. Now pretend I’ve just said something to make you really angry.”

She stood back and laughed. Adora processed what she had heard, and then screamed.

“CATRAAAAA!”

She dropped her sword and lunged forward at the feline, who jumped out of her way. Adora turned around to find Catra standing against a wall, one foot up against it, looking at her claws.

“Oh, Adora,” she smirked, “It’s always the same with you. Can’t leave me alone. “

She ran towards the blonde girl and tackled her. They landed in a small nook in the side of the cave, Adora flat on her back and Catra kneeling astride her, inches from her face with a mischievous grin on her face.

“It’s so nice to see you,” she said, quietly, before leaning in and giving Adora a quick kiss.

“Likewise,” replied Adora, before gently nudging her ‘opponent’ to the side so she could get up. Catra rolled on the floor, emitting a gasp of mock pain.

“Quick,” called Glimmer, “Help Adora!”

“Oh no, I’m fine” Adora responded, with a sly smile, “I want this one all to myself.”

“All to yourself, huh?” Catra spoke loud enough for them to hear, “Trust me, when I’m done, it’ll just be you and me.”

She got to her feet and slipped behind Adora, her hands brushing around Adora’s body as she did, before running back towards the command centre. Her girlfriend followed behind, yelling “Come back here!”

“You want me, huh?” Catra perched herself on the edge of a console, with a smug look on her face. Adora lunged forward at her, but she jumped out of the way and laughed, “You _really_ want me.”

Before she could respond, an arrow flew inches from Adora’s face, followed by Bow running and apologising profusely. Catra stuck a leg out in front of him, and he somersaulted through the air, landing on the floor.

“Oww,” groaned the archer, “Adora, do something about her…ow….”

“Yeah, Adora,” grinned Catra, “ _Do_ something about me!”

With a determined grunt, Adora lightly pushed at her, with Catra getting the hint and laying flat across the console and allowing Adora to pin her arms down above her head.

“Please don’t hurt my friends,” she leaned in close and whispered.

“Fine,” replied Catra quietly, “I’ll go easy, but I can’t say the same for the others.”

She gestured with her head, and Adora looked over, seeing the fight in full swing, neither side appearing to have an advantage. Taking advantage of the distraction, Catra stuck out her tongue and licked Adora’s face.

“Hey!” cried Adora, stumbling backwards and giving Catra a chance to get to her feet. The feline laughed and took off once again, with Adora following behind.

“Adora!” came a voice from the other side of the room. It was Glimmer, who was desperately trying to fend off an attack from Lonnie, “I can’t keep up much longer, we need She-Ra!”

Seeing her friend in danger reminded Adora why she was here. The Rebellion needed her, and much as she wanted to, she couldn’t let Catra distract her. She picked up the Sword of Protection, ready to unleash the Princess.

“I’m coming Glimmer!” she raised the sword aloft, “For the honour of Grayskull!”

Light surged from the sword as Adora grew in size, becoming She Ra, Princess of Power. The transformation briefly distracted those in the room, giving Glimmer a chance to knock Lonnie off her feet with her staff and escape.

“There’s more of them than us,” called Bow, desperately, “We can’t defeat them all!”

“Don’t worry. We don’t need to,” replied She Ra, as she raised her sword and brought it down hard into the command console in front of her. Electricity crackled from it as the lights momentarily dimmed.

“Ador-“ Catra look horrified and ran towards her. The two of them gave a good performance of a battle, with She Ra swinging the sword around and Catra dodging. They slowly backed into small nook and once sure they were out of sight, ended the battle.

Catra looked up at her even taller girlfriend, “What the heck, you just destroyed our stuff!”

“I’m sorry, Catra,” the princess knelt down, “You know I had to do it.”

“Ugghhhh fine,” sighed Catra, before she began to smile, “You know this whole…giant you thing is hot, right?”

“Right?!” agreed Adora, “It’s like wow I-“

She was cut off by Catra’s lips on hers, and after the initial surprise, embraced the smaller girl as they kissed. Catra’s hands wrapped around her own body, slowly running from her shoulders downward. The sensation of the hands rubbing on her back was fantastic, but soon turned to surprise as one of the feline girl’s hands dipped below her waist.

“Whoa –“ Adora pulled away.

“Sorry, I-“ Catra started. They both looked at each other, each feeling guilty for a different reason.

“It’s just, we haven’t really talked about…y’know…” Adora did nothing to abate the awkwardness.

“No time like the present!” said Catra, trying to use humour to save the situation.

“Well no, we-“

A flash of red darted across them and Adora went flying to the side. Her sword clattered across the floor, and she transformed back to her normal self as she impacted on the wall of the cavern. Through the pain, she glanced up to find her place in front of Catra taken by Scorpia.

“I saved you!” exclaimed Scorpia joyfully, “I mean… _obviously_ I saved you. I’ve always got your back, wildcat. Scorpia and Catra, total besties who always look after each other, right?”

Catra ignored her and walked off.

“Hey, Catra, wait up! Saving your life has gotta be worth a smile or something!”

But she didn’t receive one. Catra was surveying the destructed equipment and defeated soldiers with concern.

“This is all useless now. Let’s go, come on.”

The remaining Horde members stopped fighting at hearing Catra’s defeatist words, but one look at her showed them that she was serious. Some began to pack up what they could salvage.

“Catra-ow!” called Adora, as Glimmer and Bow rushed to assess her injury, “This isn’t over!”

Catra stopped, sighing as she turned around, “Oh Adora…it’s only just begun!”


End file.
